


A thousand years

by crystalcooper



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcooper/pseuds/crystalcooper
Summary: They say goodbye, one last time. Happily ever after just means time, and time is on their side, it always has been. It always will be.





	A thousand years

River Song raised her eyes from the little box in her hand, and she looked at the Doctor. He was giving her his screwdriver… and the towers of Darillium were singing, right in front of them. She knew what it meant, but she needed confirmation. She looked up and right into his eyes, his lovely, lovely eyes surrounded by wrinkles and mounted with his expressive eyebrows, all whites and greys.

His smile was full of love, all his deep, unending love for her; but his eyes were full of sadness, the heartbreaking sadness of a goodbye.

\- This is the last time we meet, isn’t it? - she asked.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

\- You know, the first time I met you, the very first time I ever saw you, you told me to wait. - He answered her without answering, as ever. - You told me that I was going to meet you again, to just wait and see the wonderful time we were going to have together. - He paused. - Since that day, I went on travelling, and I fought, and I died, and I regenerated, but a part of me was always waiting for you to appear again. I have always been waiting for you. -

Tears were rolling down her face, without her even noticing. She didn’t try to stop them.

_Darling don’t be afraid_

\- How long have we got? - she asked.

\- It’s alright - he said. He was still smiling gently, soothingly, knowingly. - We have until the end of the night. -

\- How long is that? -

\- Twenty-four years - he said, and there was a sparkle in his glance.

She smiled back.

_I have loved you for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more_

\- It has been the best of times, River. Even if we were never quite right, never quite on time, it has been the most wonderful adventure. - The light was dancing in his eyes, and he took her hand into his. - It will still be. -

She watched him. Another life, another body, but still the same man. The only man who could face all of time and space, and still love her. The only man she had ever meant to marry.

Her heart broke a little.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

River watched the Doctor struggle with the handcuffs, trying to free himself, one hand reaching toward her. She smiled.

\- No one can survive this, Doctor. Not me, not even you. But you have to live on. -

The Doctor thrashed a bit more, unsuccessfully. - Why? - he pleaded with his eyes.

Her heart ached a bit at the sight. So young, but still him. Always him.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

\- All my life, Doctor, I spent it looking for you. Every single day and every single night I was looking, and every time we met I wrote it down, because I never knew when the next one would be. - She smiled, a tenderness in her eyes. - But never, even for one moment, did I stop believing there would be a next time. -

He was watching her, a mixture of fear and desperation in his eyes. All the memories of her absent, not yet formed. No trace of complicity, of their bond. It hurt a little to look at, that he didn’t know her, didn’t recognise her, that he didn’t trust her. But he still would have died for her.

And down, deep down in his eyes she could see it, a spark of hope.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

\- The last time I met you we were on Darillium, you know? You took me to see the singing towers. It was a magical evening - she went on. - That’s when you gave me your screwdriver. -

\- Let me take your place - he begged.

She smiled softly, sadly.

\- If you die here today, then I’ll never meet you - she said.

\- Time can be rewritten! -

She stared into his eyes, brown and youthful but still _his_. - Don’t you dare. Don’t you ever dare rewrite even a second of our time together. - She softened her tone. - It is not over for you. All our adventures, all our times together, you have that to look forward to. You’ll meet me again, Doctor, just you wait and see. Time will bring us together once more, I promise. It always does. -

He sagged a little, still wondering, still thinking, still fighting. Still him.

_I have loved you for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more_

\- You know my name - he managed to say at last. - I told you my name. -

His eyes were full of surprise, and amazement, and the last of her pain dissolved, to be washed away by all her love, her infinite, everlasting love for him.

\- We had the best of times, Doctor. I remember every second of it, and it was the most wonderful adventure. - As the countdown reached the end, she held tightly onto the wires, and watched him, the man she married, the man she loved. She watched as his heart broke a little.

\- It will still be. -

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song, nor the characters, nor the show.


End file.
